vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty (Verse)
Summary Call of Duty is one of the most famous FPS franchises to date, published by Activision and made by three different studios (Treyarch, SledgeHammer, Infinity Ward). The first few games took place during WW2 as the player character would usually play on the side of the Allies against the Axis forces. When the studios split to become Treyarch and Infinity Ward respectively, a new era of FPS games was made that would revolutionise the genre forever creating the basic formula for the games in the future. The Modern Warfare series was made by Infinity Ward which would take place in an alternate near future. The games premise is a special group of soldiers handpicked to form Task Force 141. They would later discover the revolutionary plots of a terrorist named Makarov who would later spark WW3. Infinity also made Call of Duty Ghosts which takes place in the future, as well as having its own special mode called “Extinction” which featured soldiers take on a wide variety of aliens. Infinity Ward have also made Infinite Warfare which has a campaign that features space travel and all new zombies mode. Treyarch instead kept their sights on the past and future, visiting eras such as WW2, the Cold War the Second Cold War. Treyarch also created a game mode called “Zombies mode” which originally was just a bonus feature, but later spawned a whole series featuring celebrities and a group called “Group 935” who sought to harness the ultimate weapon. There are also different versions of the main zombie characters often referred to as Original (1.0) versions or the Origins (2.0) version. Sledgehammer games have only made Advanced Warfare thus far as well as the bonus mode “EXO Zombies”, although they helped Infinity Ward make Modern Warfare 3. Powers of the Verse The verse features a lot of peak human soldiers from different eras of time. Most of the technology involves near future technology as well as a lot of drones that can be controlled by soldiers. Infinite Warfare also has technology capable of space travel. The true power of Call of Duty lies in the Zombies mode, specifically Treyarch's. It features zombies capable of easily mutilating armored soldiers and also features the Keepers and Apothicons, who are beings from a higher plane of reality known as Agartha. Beings who have manipulated the energies of Agartha are known as Demonic Announcers and are capable of a variety of hax abilities such as Pocket Reality Manipulation and Creation. It also contains many impossibly advanced wonder weapons capable of killing entire hordes of zombies, the Moon Pyramid Device (MPD), which allows users to gain control of the Undead and manipulate reality itself, the Summoning Key, which was used to rewrite 9 different timelines, and the Agarthan Device, which was able to destroy the summoning key and plunged all dimensions except one into the Dark Aether. Calculations *Player (Call of Duty: Black Ops III) Travel Speed *Speed of the Player (Call of Duty: Black Ops III) while using Unstoppable Force Supporters and Opponents Supporters: * Colonel Krukov *CoreOfimBalance(COB) * SomebodyData * Falcon Brotherhood *GojiBoyForever *Stalker Maggot Opponents: *DarkDragonMedeus *ZacharyGrossman273 Neutral: *Walker21232123 Notable Characters Treyarch * Zombie (Treyarch) * Shadow Man * Dr. Monty * Dr. Edward Richtofen * Nikolai Belinski * Tank Dempsey * Takeo Masaki * Viktor Reznov * Alex Mason * Raul Menendez * General Purpose Infantry Unit * The Warden of Alcatraz * Black Ops 3 Protagonist * John F. Kennedy * Richard Nixon Infinity Ward * John Price * James Ramirez * Juggernaut (Call Of Duty) Sledgehammer * Jack Mitchell Weapon Profiles * Summoning Key * Ray Gun * Wunderwaffe DG-2 * Giant Robots Category:Verses Category:Call of Duty Category:Games